Telecommunications applications and devices can provide communication between multiple users using a variety of media, such as text, images, sound recordings, and/or video recordings. For example, video conferencing allows two or more individuals to communicate with each other using a combination of software applications, telecommunications devices, and a telecommunications network. Telecommunications devices may also record video streams to transmit as messages across a telecommunications network.
Currently, object detection techniques used for communication or identification purposes are often guided by user selection. Object recognition techniques generally train models on individual features, such that training of a first model for a first feature appearing on an object is conducted separately from training of a second model for a second feature on the object. When modeling or performing recognition functions on a new object, the separately trained models are generally used independently in some succession to construct the model or recognition of the new object.
The headings provided herein are merely for convenience and do not necessarily affect the scope or meaning of the terms used.